


Wounds Beneath

by EliolovesOliver



Series: SLOWBURN? MORE LIKE SLOWLEARN TO LOVE YOURSELF AMMIRITE!?! [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: "Super happy actually", "jason might have body issues cos he didnt die and get a ripped bod from the lazarus pit", "talia is super chill", "the kents show up super late", Aftermath, Angst, Depression, Dissociation, Family, Fluff, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: Tim Drake in his ongoing battle against depression. His family helps, even when he doesn't realize it.





	Wounds Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno, just wrote this randomly. Oh, most of my work is set in a normal universe but the characters exist. Idk I can't live in a world where theres no kon just cos humans haven't cracked cloning yet d:

"Oh my God."

"That's him isn't it?"

"Yeah, he's the Wayne kid who tried to kill himself."

Tim continued along his way, ignoring all the whispers as well as the urge to pull his sleeves down. They wouldn't go further anyway, seeing as he was already gripping the cuffs in his hands. He'd figured wearing one of Bruce's hoodies would make him feel as safe here as Jason's and Dick's did back home but all it did was scratch at the bandages, irritating the wounds beneath.

With a put out sigh he furthered his trek through the school. At one point he had hated this place, hadn't needed it and had made multiple pleas to Bruce (but let's be honest, it was actually for Alfred) about how he could just do it online or something. But the man had been adamant that Tim spend time with peers (make friends). 

Now though...

Well the manor was just so fucking dreary since Jason jimmied the lock to the bathroom.

Because he'd seen Tim unconscious in the bath.

With his arms cut open.

So yeah. Dreary seemed like a word one could use. 

Though one could also use; awkward, quiet, tense, guilty, depressing.

And so now the one place Tim would rather not be became his only get away. It was super sad.

The whispers were beginning to irritate and disgust him, especially the ones that involved him and Bruce. The public just couldn't accept that some people just could help how they felt, that he was just a depressed kid on his own, he really didn't need to know what these depraved weirdos thought happened behind closed doors, and definitely none of that child molestation crap. Bruce was good people. Awkward and emotionally constipated but good people.

Opening his locker he was kind of surprised at the bright pink post-it note that had clearly been slid through the grates of said locker and was now stuck to his math book.

He pick up the note and read the green and purple (seriously?) glitter pen making up the words  
'You can do it!'

He tilted his head at the note, looking around at the students still lining the hall and while most of them had gone back to ignoring his existence again more than a few were still glancing his way which made it impossible to single out any one of them as the culprit. 

Another sigh escaped the teenager before he rolled his eyes and made his way to class.

Honestly, the note was completely embarrassing and not at all helpful. 

Of course I can do it. He thought tiredly. I've been doing it for years.

\----------------------------

It was only when he was back in his bedroom at Wayne Manor that he began to wonder who exactly it was that put that note in his locker, and how the hell they knew it would be his this year.

"Hey Timmers." 

Tim looked up, startled at how quiet Jason had called out to him. The older teen moved silently onto the bed and crawled over until he was sat next to Tim, placing his lanky arms around Tim's bony shoulders. To be fair, those years of malnutrition had really done a number on Jason's body, stunting his growth. But Jay was working out a lot and probably over-feeding himself to try and fill out his shoulders to look more intimidating (more like Bruce, not that anyone had the guts to say that to either of their faces). Tim was just tiny.

This wasn't necessarily unusual but Jason had been a lot more touchy feely since finding Tim in a tub of his own blood. It was also starting to irritate Tim to a great degree because Dick was doing the same thing. Even Damian made an attempt to hug him twice. It had been awkward and both parties had come out mortified.

Just as Tim was about to ask Jason what he wanted the taller teen rested his head on top of Tim's, let out a gentle sigh, kissed Tim's fucking temple, then pulled them both down so they were laying side by side, bringing his other arm into the mix so Tim was encompassed by way too much big brother.

"Ack! Lemme go you weirdo!"

"Nope. Cuddle time hermano."

"Ass."

"Bitch."

"Dick."

"You love my dick."

"Oh my God, get off."

Tim could feel Jason either frown or smirk as he realized the incestuous implications of his words before the he pulled Tim so his back was pressed right against Jason's chest.

"Don't worry Timmy, I'll make sure not to defile you so you can save yourself for your lucky corazón."

"Okay whatever, but Jay? I'm gonna need you to take your cold feet away from my nice warm legs yeah?"

Jason snorted against the back of his brothers neck.

"How's about no."

\----------------------------

Hours later Tim woke up with (once again) to much big brother atop him. Jason was snoring and had somehow managed to moved himself so he was laying horizontally over Tim's face, effectively smothering him.

Tim groaned silently to himself, not really wanting to wake Jason but also not really wanting to die. Well, not at that particular moment anyway.

As gently and quietly as he could he rolled himself out from under Jason's (somewhat growing) bulk. He took out his phone and made his way to the kitchen. Dinner was over considering the hour but no one had woken him or Jason so he'd finally get to eat alone. He didn't really have much to do so he decided to research healthy ways to gain weight so he could set up a schedule for Jason. He'd also browse some websites for gifts for birthdays, Christmas and Hanukka. It'd be easy to hack into Wayne Enterprises private servers to check for something time consuming but he decided against it. They'd probably take away his electronics if they caught him.

He heated up his dinner and waited until it was just the right temperature. It was a spicy veggie stir fry type ... thing which meant either Damian made it or requested it be made. If it was the second option Damian would of had to have either been very well behaved or very pathetic looking because Alfred didn't run a restaurant and he did not take orders when it came to the kitchen. Or anything really, he mostly listened to suggestions. Anything after that depended solely on Alfred himself.

Tim ate in blissful silence and savored every moment no awkward glances were sent his way. After everything that had happened as of late it was nice to eat alone for once.

"Drake."

Spoke too soon.

Tim continued chewing as if he hadn't heard the little demon spawn.

"Do not ignore me."

The older boy swallowed and sighed in the same breathe making Damian stiffen and pull a funny face.

"Your eating habits disgust me."

"What? Just be happy I didn't make coffee to go with it." 

"Tt. I will forgive your faux pas. However," the brat narrowed his eyes looking both stern and adorable, "I wish to confide in you. This means that what I wish to tell you shall never be repeated with anyone outside this room. It should not even be repeated with me unless I instigate it. Is that understood?"

Tim tilted his head but decided to bite. Damn curiosity. 

"Of course Damian. I won't tell anyone."

"I... I think that," the kid looked to be in pain, clearly nervous but unable to word how he felt. "Drake I believe I am defective."

"Defective? Is that a euphemism for gay? Because Damian if it is-"

Damian rolled his eyes but still looked vulnerable.

"Calm yourself Drake. I do not mean homosexual. In fact, that might be preferable to what I do mean. I have noticed that I am not sexually attracted to either gender."

"Oh."

That was... well...

"Damian you're like 10. Just because you aren't sexually attracted to anyone now does not mean you won't be later. And even if you won't be it's completely normal not to want to have sex with anyone. It's called asexuallity."

"There's a word for it?"

Damians eyes weren't wider than they usually were but they sparked with interest. Tim pushed his plate away and stood up, took Damians hand in his own and led his younger brother to the living room so they could sit on the couch. 

"Yeah, and there's lots of other things you'll probably need to know if you're gonna try to figure yourself out. Like for one, there's more than two genders."

Cue the confused nose furl.

"There are?"

Tim nodded and allowed a small but serious smile to bloom on his face.

"The only thing is... well look Damian, you shouldn't try to label yourself or box how you feel and try to conform to others' views on those labels. They can help you find yourself or they can destroy you. Just ...be careful. Just be you."

Damian flushed but smiled back.

‐---‐-----------------------

Tim woke a little while later facing the fire place on the floor where he'd probably fallen off the couch. Damian was nowhere in sight which was definitely a good thing because Tim couldn't move. He just stayed there on the floor feeling like shit.

'Everything's okay.' He told himself, "There's nothing wrong, you're on good terms with everyone and no one expects anything of you.'

Except that they did. They wanted him to be 'happy' and 'get better' but... but he didn't know how to do that.

He wiggled his fingers on the carpet to make sure they would still listen to him, but his lip lightly to make sure he still felt things. It wasn't enough.

He kept staring blankly at the charred log and realized Damian had probably lit a fire before leaving in lieu of a blanket. 

"Hey, Timmy."

He hadn't even realized when Dick entered the room let alone when he'd lied down behind Tim, placing his arms loosely around Tim's waist and chest respectively.

Tim didn't respond. Couldn't. And even if he could, he wouldn't know what to say. He continued staring at the burnt log and remained unresponsive.

(He thought a bit more and some part of him realised that he should tell Dick he was fine, he should smile and lie through his teeth like he always did. But now that everyone knew he just...couldn't. Wouldn't, because they didn't deserve that.)

"Tim? Hey, talk to me little brother." Tim felt the older Male swallow, pulling him closer and holding on tighter, crushing, suffocating-

But he just kept staring at that log and impassively allowed the constriction.

Dicks chest was now against his back and he could feel Dicks light huffing and what was either snot or tears.

"Timmy."

Dicks sobbing was getting a bit heavier; quiet, hitching breathes escaping him.

"You're scaring me."

Tim blinked.

"Little brother," Dick moved closer, hiding his face into the space between Tim's shoulder and his neck. "Please, just... show me you're okay. You don't have to speak just-just nod a bit or-" another sob, "or something. Please."

Tim felt a tear sliding down, across his nose, curving around the opposite eye. 

His hand moved up to the arm around his chest and he placed it there, curling around what little of his brother's arm he could reach.

Another sob escaped Dick, this time in relief and from there he truly started to cry and Tim-

Tim let out a pained sound and moved his other hand up to his mouth because he was crying now that he could finally feel again.

Turning away sadly Alfred made his way to the kitchen. He'd need to prepare hot chocolate and cookies for when the brothers would eventually stand up, but for now they needed this, both of them.

\----------------------------

"So, how did today go?" Bruce asked the table awkwardly, "I had to pretend I liked golf in order to close a major deal so mine was not the best." He glanced nervously at Tim's red-rimmed eyes and tacked on "not that- what I mean to say is-"

Luckily Dick spared him and everyone else at the table further humiliation by answering.

"Oh our day went great! Me an' Timmy spent all day watching Disney movies and eating cookies and ice cream, what about you Dami?"

"Tt. It was adequate, all things considering." 

"Wait, hold on, Tim, why were you at home? Did you skip school? Are you feeling okay?"

"Calm down, Bruce. I was just- I was just having a bad day I guess."

"Oh." Was Bruce's awkward response. It's weird how Tim used to find his inability to emote endearing. Now it pained him because he knew Bruce didn't like him skipping but couldn't show it without being callous. He could deal with that but he couldn't deal with Bruce ignoring the problem, pretending everything was okay (unsuccessfully). In a way it felt almost like Bruce was a homophobe and Tim had just come out to him, he still loved his son but couldn't comprehend that he wasn't as perfect as everyone seemed to think he was.

Dick was glaring at Bruce and Jason pulled a face before asking, "Why wasn't invited?"

"'Cause you hate adorable things."

"Hey, screw you Dickhead, I'll have you know that-"

Tim tuned out and allowed his brothers' banter to be his background noise, turning his head to watch as Damian chewed thoughtfully. It was then that he remembered their conversation and began wondering what it entailed.

"You know I never realised this," Tim said, unable to contain a random epiphany he just had, "but I think Damian is officially my favourite brother."

Damian's bewildered expression was worth the sudden uproar from the rest of the family.

\----------------------------

Tim sighed to himself and opened his locker and was surprised to see yet another sticky note stuck to his textbook.

'I believe in you!!!'

'Yeah buddy, I believe in me too.'

\----------------------------

The next day he got one proclaiming;

'I'm so proud of you.'

He grimaced at the cheesiness but was unable to deny the warmth the note had brought. He blamed it on being Friday, the weekend always made people feel happy, right?

\----------------------------

"Hello, Timothy."

Tim blinked surprised. He hadn't realised Damian would be leaving today.

"Oh hey Talia. Is it your weekend already?" 

Talia smiled gently at the thought of spending time with her son."Yes. Damian is currently collecting his luggage with Alfred's help. I'm taking him to Tokyo this week, I'm sure he'd love to explore the Aogiri Forest."

Tim frowned because he'd always wanted to go but had never had the opportunity before remembering he should be upset for more legitimate reasons.

"The Forest of Death? You sure it's okay to take a preteen up there?"

"Of course. We'll be making use of a tour guide, and I don't think we'll be stumbling into any corpses either so it should be fine." Talia smiled a bit sneakily, "But if you are concerned with your brothers wellfair you're more than welcome to join us. I'm certain my father would love to see you again."

Tim knew she was just teasing but Talia rarely promised things see couldn't deliver on.

"You know what Talia? I think I'll take you up on that offer. I could use some space from everything. Wait here for me?"

Talia seemed surprised and Tim couldn't help the surge of pride at feeling like he'd one upped her.

"Of course, young one."

Tim smiled.

"Great, I'll be right back!"

Talia might not be Bruce's favourite person but she was pretty cool with everyone else in the family. 

\----------------------------

That Sunday Tim and Damian returned late afternoon to find an extremely pissed of Bruce, a worried Dick and the ever amused Jason.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Bruce's tone was quiet but it might as well have been hysteric. 

"You left without supervision to play tourist in place famous for its frequent use to commit suicide."

Which might not have been Tim's smartest move but whatever.

His main priority was Dick who had attached himself to Tim and was babbling on about how he'd thought they'd never find his body and- yeah, Dick was definitely Tim's priority right now.

"I'm okay Dick." Tim ignored Bruce's indignation at... well being ignored. "I just needed some space to clear my head." He looked at Bruce as he spoke now but was addressing both males, "I wouldn't have done anything. I really just needed some time away from all this weirdness okay. And besides," he turned to Damian who was still standing angrily by their luggage, "Damian made sure to occupy my time and insisted we shared rooms. He even layed down rules about 'no baths, showers only'. He'd never let me do that Bruce." Dick's emotional state must have been rubbing off because Tim's voice was quiet and cracking as he smiled at his little brother, the demons gaze softening as he fought back tears and smiled back, swallowing thickly.

\----------------------------

"I told Talia to keep an eye on you," Jason said later that night as he and Dick sandwiched Tim on his (luckily huge) bed, the eldest drooling on Tim's collarbone where his head was placed. "After we found out where you were I mean."

"You weren't worried about me?"

Jason scowled and he spoke quickly and angrily.

"Of course I was worried about you but, I mean c'mon... Alfred was here when you left. He obviously thought you could handle yourself and I trust his judgement." 

Jason looked away like he always did when he spoke about feelings not related to anger.

"And I just figured, well I hoped I mean... I just wanted really badly for you to be getting better." 

Tim frowned. There was that phrase again. 

"Happier you know?" 

This time Jason shifted his head up to look into Tim's eyes as he spoke. 

"Tim, you are my brother, and I just want you to be happy." 

Tears were pooling Jason's eyes and Tim was glad when they didn't fall.

"Literally." 

Jason's voice took on a lighter note as he not so subtly wiped the tears from his eyes. 

"Man I don't even care if Bruce let's me that motorcycle I've been eyeing or even that killer bod I know is just waiting to come out of me. I just want you to be happy bro."

Jason patted Tim's shoulder before wiping away the wetness Tim hadn't noticed over the bridge of his nose.

With a soft smile Jason turned over and pressed his butt into Tim's stomach, grabbing Tim's arm to pull around his middle so they were holding hands.

Tim wondered if people knew about moments like these and if that's why all those weirdos accused the Waynes of incest.

\----------------------------

A few hours later Tim woke up and slid out of bed, causing Dick to instantly start latching on to Jason who grumbled but snuggled his back closer to their brothers chest.

Tim made sure to get some pictures, maneuvered Dick's leg around Jason's waist and took some more.

The teen stretched as he left his room in search of caffeine and maybe Damian so they could sit quietly in each others company, he'd grown to like it over these last few days. They didn't talk, and even if Damian was only holding his tongue for fear of distressing Tim it was still nice to have company that didn't expect much of him except to keep breathing for the time being.

Or maybe they'd even talk. The last time they'd talked had been nice. He'd felt like a real big brother for once.

But alas, Fate had other plans. 

Bruce turned his head, obviously having expected him to come through here.

"We need to talk."

Tim sighed before sitting down next to Bruce, eyeing his suit and the suitcase still in his grip.

"Okay but could you put that down? It's kind of giving me secret agent vibes. And not the good kind even."

Bruce did that thing where he smiled before realizing he was in a serious situation.

"So, it has been brought to my attention-"

"Alfred told you that you were being an ass."

Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"Language. But yes. He said I should try to explain to you why I reacted as strongly as I did."

Bruce paused to gather his thoughts but Tim was already rolling his eyes.

"Look Bruce I get it okay? Suicidal son running away with angry ex to a place known for it's suicidal tourists where bodies are rarely recovered-"

Bruce paled and placed his hands on Tim's shoulders.

"Tim. Stop for a moment, okay? I want to be the one to say this."

Bruce nodded, waiting until Tim followed along.

"I love you. I love you and I was worried."

Bruce looked like he might go on but stopped mid sentence. Then he fucking stood up, grabbed his suitcase and hightailed it out of there without even a glance at Tim.

Tim placed his head in his hands and asked out loud;

"What the fuck even is my life?"

\----------------------------

Tim spent the rest of the week dodging Dick hugs and being dodged by Bruce. 

And more of those crappy notes, all with those same generic motivational quotes.

Tired of all his problems Tim decided to take care of at least one of them.

People were allowed to decorate the outsides however they wanted, barring graphic images and unsavoury language so Tim got some plaster and straight up smothered the slots the notes had been coming through.

\----------------------------

Only for this asshole to stick the notes directly to his locker for all the world to see.

The dark haired teenager ripped the note from his locker proudly proclaiming;

'May the good vibes come your way'

No exclamation mark's. Seemed like this person was running out of material to steal.

Some of the people who'd seen it whispered about who the Wayne kids admirer could be.

Tim stared impassively at the note in his hand and vowed vengeance.

\----------------------------

Tim sighed and slumped into his seat on the couch, glancing at his brother's beside him.

Dick was looking into a compact mirror (seriously, what even was this family) while fixing his hair and Jason was practicing his scowls. Damian on his other side succeeded in not pouting but couldn't reign on his downturned eyebrows or his flaring nostrils. It was weirdly adorable.

Tim didn't have the same reservations as Damian and happily allowed the pout to overtake his face.

They were waiting for some journalist to get here because he was an old friend of Bruce's. Apparently he'd moved here from Metropolis and Bruce had promised him a family interview then brunch in some new upscale restuarant or whatever.

So now all the Wayne boys (father aside) sat neatly in order of age (and, ironically, time of adoption)  
on a large couch in the sitting area.

"Jason stop that. I'd hate to have to rush you to the hospital for pulling a muscle in your face just as they arrive."

"They?"

Tim asked. He wasn't called the smartest for nothing.

(Personally Tim didn't really think he was the smartest, just the most observant.)

Bruce looked surprised. Like he'd just realised he forgot to mention an entire family of reporters were coming instead of the one he'd promised.

(And also incredibly curious. So what if he'd already researched Clark Kent and Lois Lane of the Metropolis Daily Planet, now the Gotham Dark Night (New, clearly a rib at Daily Planet while also paying homage to the urban legend on Gothams Dark Knight, much like the Gotham Dark Knights. Man this was this petty. And complicated, jeez.) who would be for a fluff piece (though Lois might snoop as she was prone to do in her old home.

Tim was prepared for all the questions and he reasoned he'd have to face the media eventually, at least with this guy he'd get someone who sought the truth but also respected peoples privacy. Well, anything was better than Vicky Vale at least.

"Yes. Your Uncle Clark will be bringing his family with him, that will consist of his wife Lois and their sons, Conner and Jonathan."

Sons. Fascinating that Bruce decided to call Conner their son. According to the reconnaissance Tim had done Conner was too old to be their son together. 

Well not like it would matter here anyway. Family is what you make of it and all that.

Soon the doorbell rang and all the Wayne men stood looked to the entrance where Alfred was bringing in the Kent family. 

He tilted his head in surprise when he saw the teenager. 

(Conner, his mind supplied.)

They had a few classes together. Probably. Tim didn't really pay attention to anything in class. He hadn't even known the other boys name until now. He hadn't realised they were technically related or whatever.

Goes to show, you never know what to expect until it's right in your face.

Conner didn't seem super surprised to see him though.

'He either doesn't notice me or already knew who I am.'

And given that Tim had heard his name mentioned at least once a day since school started that meant that Conner had decided not to approach him. 

Which really shouldn't come as a surprise seeing as Tim while usually pretty popular for being a nerd/jock combo who could hang with anyone but was kind of a loner was currently being ostracized by the rest of the school, but Conner was kind of being tossed around by the cheerleaders and football players. His hair was in a faded cut and he wore a leather jacket and flirted with every girl he saw.

They didn't really run in the same crowds, so to speak.

He looked around clearly impressed but it looked like he had to physically stop himself from saying anything while his brother had no such reservation and gaped openly before babbling about how huge everything was and how cool this mansion is.

Dick smiled at the happy little kid while Jason grinned and Damian... Damian was smirking. Tim narrowed his eyes because yes that was his proud smirk but there was something else in their too.

"Hey Dick, Jason, it's been a while hasn't it?"

Dick replied first; "Yeah Uncle Clark, toon long if you ask me."

Jason just hummed in agreement clearly uninterested in small talk so Clark turned to the youngest Wayne's smile still in place and said, "It's wonderful to finally meet the two of you. I've been meaning to come around but just never had the time." He turned to smile slyly at Bruce. "Of course, now that we live so close by we'll probably be over every weekend."

Bruce did not pale but he did gulp slightly. 

"You're always welcome here, we're family Clark."

How exactly were they family though? Tim had done a hell of a lot of research but had no way of knowing how Clark and Bruce had met and asking was definitely not an option because... because...

Well Tim couldn't think of a reason but his point still stood.

Tim tuned back in but realised he probably shouldn't have because Bruce and Clark were still smiling at each other. Jesus, if he didn't know any better he'd think they a couple of shy teenagers. 

That was not a thought Tim ever wanted to pursue and he was so grateful when Lois cleared her throat and looked amusedly between Bruce and her husband.

That is until her eyes zoomed in on him, head tilted slightly and Jesus was she terrifying.

The worst part though was definitely when her eyes saddened and her smile faltered minutely.

He hated that look. The sympathy, the pity.

But he understood it. Not her fault she had feelings and a genuinely good person.

That didn't really make it better though.

"Yes. It is good to know I have a family quite as extended as I do."

Could no one else see Damian's evil little plotting face. Tim narrowed his eyes at his younger brother as he spoke.

"Yeah. Pretty cool to a huge family."

Damian noticed his gaze and blinked back innocently, arms around his back so hand held to opposite arm.

Like a tiny Bruce.

Or Talia.

Or Ra's.

(Let's be honest, like Damian only started doing it in response to Tim doing when they were younger. He'd always felt so in control and sophisticated but he hadn't realised how pretentious it looked until he saw Damian do it.)

Their family was so fucking weird.

\----------------------------

The interview was taken care of and not once had Tim's attempted suicide mentioned so that was cool. Now they were all at a large table having brunch and he couldn't help the suspicion stirring in his gut when he noticed Damian actually talking to Jonathan ("Call me Jon!") paying him actual attention. What was the best up to?

As if sensing Tim's disbelief Damian turned to look at him innocently again.

"Do you two not have anything better to do? Is the food here so dissatisfying that you would rather eavesdrop?" 

Tim turned and saw Jason also looking at Damian with narrow eyes.

He hadn't even noticed his older brothers suspicion.

Jason leaned forward over Tim to speak right into Damians face, "Listen here demon brat," he growled lowly so no one outside the trio could hear, "I dunno what you're planning but it can't be good. That kid seems pretty sweet so don't go messing him up, got me?"

Damian smirked in return and turned his head to look up at the rest of the table with a sad expression. What the fuck?

"Jason." 

Oh that sly little...

Tim couldn't help the surge of pride he felt at Damian's manipulative little stunt.

"What did you just say to your brother?"

Jason looked at him wide eyed for his help. He stared back blankly and cackled inwardly when Jason muttered a soft, "Traitor."

"Answer me Jason."

"None of your business old man." 

Uh oh. He forgot that when. Jason felt cornered anger was his go to.  
This could be a problem. Luckily (probably because of company) Bruce did not take the bait.

Instead he turned to Tim.

Fuck.

"Tim, what did Jason say to Damian."

To buy time time chewed on some non existant food.

'Play it cool, Drake.'

"Who?"

Not that cool.

Fuck.

Was he a meme now?

A soft but nevertheless startling laugh came from Conner and Dick soon followed.

But no one else did.

Now they were all looking at Tim like he was a moron-

Oop, there goes Jason, banging his fist on the table and planting his head right into his plate of chocolate syrup covered pancakes.

That's what broke Jon into letting out adorable little giggles and Tim nearly fainted at the sight of Bruce cooing.

This for some reason had Damian "Tt"ing in excitement.

Tim sighed and went right back to his brunch as Lois and Clark stared bewildered at each other.

Yup. So fucking weird.

\----------------------------

They all settled back at the manor watch some movies (at Dick and Jon's request) but Jason left to 'get away from you lying, traitorous losers' (which meant he was going to go stalk Roy who'd moved to Gotham a while ago).

Dick sigh and sagged into a beanbag chair he'd dragged from his room as the movie started.

Tim and Conner sat on opposite corners of one couch with their brothers between them while Clark was squished between Bruce and Lois on the loveseat. (What would Selena say?)  
Christ, how did Lois put up with it?  
Damian snorted at the Disney castle came up but didn’t say anything. They’d all learned by now that Dick was a stubborn bastard when it came to Disney. 

Tim looked around, suddenly missing Jason but felt content with the family surrounding him. He looked down at his arms, covered in bandages that were hidden by Jason’s signature red hoodie. He smiled realizing they hadn’t bothered him in a while, not since that first day at school actually.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's something that's not clear list them in the comments or just email me, I'll definitely get back to you. Criticize me harshly, I need it, thrive off it but everyone treats me like a baby. Spelling errors are from a lack of beta reader.  
> No italic cos of word document, can anyone recommend a good app to write stories cos word ain't it


End file.
